


More things in Heaven and Earth

by Lexi_the_dragon_muse



Series: More in Heaven and Earth [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/Lexi_the_dragon_muse
Summary: While in London one summer, Nick Fury discovers that demons and vampires are real and gains a friend out of it.





	More things in Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, this is part of a universe that has been building in my head ever since Captain America: The Winter Soldier introduced us to the WSC. After that, I happened to watch the epi of Buffy where she defeats Adam and my crazy muse who decided that the WSC and the men at the end of the epi are one in the same. I wrote a one shot at that time that has been gathering dust on my hard drive and I’ve decided to bring this universe to life!
> 
> The title comes from Hamlet: There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,   
> Than are dreamt of in your philosophy.   
> \- Hamlet (1.5.167-8), Hamlet to Horatio

** Chapter One: 1970 **

 

Nicholas Fury was bored. He had graduated from high school two years prior and spent the intervening time backpacking around Europe and Asia. However, he was starting West Point University in the fall and he had promised his mother that he would visit her in London for the entire summer prior to him starting school. Thus, he was bored. It wasn’t that he didn’t like England, it was just never going to be home to him the way was his mom. She was originally from London before she had married his father and had moved back after his father’s death when he was 16. After realizing the complete lack of entertainment options available in the average upper crust London home, he had pulled up his deck of cards and played solitaire until he felt like his eyes were going to close, then he had read all of the books in the small library this house housed, which unsurprisingly compromised of mostly British authors and while he liked Shakespeare, reading nothing but Shakespeare for more than two days had left him bored out of his skull. With that in mind, he decided to go take a walk around the streets of London.

 

He was not worried about any bad areas since prior to his father’s death in a S.H.I.E.L.D mission he had made certain that his father was aware that he wanted to follow in his footsteps, so his father had enrolled him in various martial arts classes as well as various strength training and cardiovascular workouts. He could take care of himself.

He was just coming up to Highgate Cemetery when he heard a struggle. Not thinking just responding to that inborn since it told him he needed help somebody he broke into a trot and ran into the cemetery. It took him a bit, but finally, he isolated for the sounds were coming from and ran to see if he could help. When he finally got a clear view of the struggle, shock, and disbelief frozen in place. He looked on as a group of teens fought what appeared to be some sort of man like an insect with dark gray skin and what seem to be very sharp claws. He watched in horror as four of the five teens fell to the things claws and finally unfroze as the things started moving towards the last team standing. Without thinking he started to run and tackled the monster like a linebacker, which would’ve made his high school coach proud. He had barely risen to his feet when the thing flipped up to its feet and started moving towards the young man and attached its anteater-like nose to his forehead. The boy began to scream immediately, and Nick gathered himself for another tackle and quickly tackled the thing back to the ground again. This time, he flipped himself up to his feet quickly, so he can then a powerful roundhouse kick to the monsters had before to go after the boy again. Just as the beast fell again to other adults showed up and began battling the monster as well. Amazingly enough, one man withdrew a sword and locked the things had off quite easily.

 

Before he could do more than drop his jaw in amazement, the man with the with the sword said, “thank you for saving my son. I am in your debt.”

 

“You’re welcome, Mr….” Nick replied.

 

“Giles, Edward Giles,” the man replied before turning his attention to his son, “Rupert, tell the nice man thank you.”

The boy looked at Nick and nodded his head, “thank you,” he said softly to Nick before turning a betrayed gaze to his father, “dad, I thought this was supposed to be a vampire, not a Lorophage Demon.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Nick interrupted, “a what?” He was proud that he kept his tone relatively calm about people talking about demons and vampires as if they were real.

 

The man looked at his son again, “Rupert…. Remember secrecy is the utmost important thing.”

 

“I believe that Shakespeare said it best, son,” the man said to Nick. “There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio,”

 

“Than are dreamt of in your philosophy,” Nick finished the quote from Hamlet. Ironically, he had just finished reading that play the previous day.

 

Mr. Giles nodded his approval, “I’m glad to see that some of the younger generations have an appreciation for The Bard. What is your name, son?”

 

“Nick, Nicholas Fury, sir,” Nick replied.

 

“Well, Mr. Fury, how about I buy you a coffee and we can discuss this evening. I believe I can expand your philosophy.” Mr. Giles said.

 

And that was how at the tender age of 20, Nicholas Fury found out that demons and vampires were, in fact, real and responsible for a lot of killings that were attributed to a possible mugging. He also began a tentative friendship with the young man that he saved, Rupert and learned about some girl called the Slayer in the organization that Mr. Giles worked for called the Watcher’s Council.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn’t find the first name for Giles’ Dad, so I made one up!! BTW, according to the Buffy Wiki, Giles was born in 1954, so I made Fury be born in 1950, so they would be close and in age. If anyone knows when he was one-shotborn, feel free to let me know!! I think this story will have 3 or 4 chapters.  
> Pleases review and tell me your thoughts!!!


End file.
